Family and Friends
by Actual Reality
Summary: Roger’s sister is getting married. She wants the grandest wedding, so she invites Roger and all of his friends, not knowing what they are like.Rating will be higher in some places. AU M for safety
1. Chapter 1

Title: Family and Friends Author: Bailey Rating: T/ Pg-13ish (may be higher in some places, most likely higher) Definitely on AFF Summary: Roger's sister is getting married. She wants the grandest wedding, so she invites Roger and all of his friends, not knowing what they are like.

Ring

Screen

"SPEAK"

Roger just sat on the couch tuning his guitar because he didn't have anything else to do.

"Roger, this is your mother. Your sister is getting married, please answer the phone!"

Roger just looked at the phone like it was an alien.

"Please Roger, I need to talk to you"

This time he did go over to the phone, pick it up and put it up to his ear.

"Hello Mother."

"Hello darling. I wont be long. Your sister Beth is getting married and she wants a very grand one. She asked me to invite you and your friends, but no more the eight friends at the wedding. Ok Roger. The wedding is in three weeks and I would like you down here in two. Goodbye."

Classic. His mother spent less then a minute when she was speaking directly to him, but she would leave fifteen minute long messages.

Roger had three sisters, and they were all older then him. Beth was the second oldest. Always a show off always had to be better then everyone else, so it didn't come as a surprise when his mother told him she wanted a big wedding. She was probably hoping for a lot of presents... or she wanted to show off her "little brother" who she didn't like before or even know anymore. Roger's band, Well Hungarians had finally gotten the gig they had needed to make it to the big times. They now had a contract and a record deal... not to mention money.

As Roger knew his family, he knew he would never get out of this... how was he going to break this to the gang?

Angel was irritated. It was raining outside, she was really cold, and Collins was busy teaching class. It was nice for his lover to have a steady job with a steady paycheck and medical insurance, but Angel missed having Collins around all the time. She still drummed, but only for fun, even though Collins promised he had no problem supporting Angel.

He told her that he loved to do that. He loved to buy her new clothes and makeup, to be able to have a car and immediate medical help when needed.

But to get all of those things, Collins had to work, and to Angel those hours made it feel like he was working 24/7.

Anyway, Angel decided to go over to the loft, just like everyday. She knew Roger would be there, sitting on the couch, playing his guitar. Mark would probably be over at Maureen's filming her new protest or at the Life CafŽ. So Angel pulled on one of her jackets, then one of Collins', the walked over to the loft.

Mark and Maureen were walking into the loft as Angel climbed the last of the stairs.

"Angel!" Maureen yelled, as if to a deft person a mile away.

"Hey girl!" after a quick hug the walked arm in arm into the loft.

There was no strumming of a guitar.

There was no sound at all... as well as no Roger.

He may have come out of the house, but his hermit tendencies were still there. Roger hardly ever went anywhere without someone else.

"Rogerrrr" Mark called over the silence.

"Roger!"

"Where do you think he went?"

"Did you try his bedroom?"

"No."

"Well go on then!"

"Ok, ok I'm going!"

Mark looked at Roger's door apprehensively. The last time he attempted to go in there, Roger and Mimi were... not playing checkers, that's for sure.

He knocked on the door and slowly started to open it. The room was dark, meaning there were no lights on and it was still raining outside there for dark clouds were looming over-head.

Roger was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yes..." Roger said when Mark's eyes spotted him.

"There you are! We were calling for you... want to come to the life with us?"

"Sure."

Collins last class for the day had finally let out. He only has two classes today, so he was going to head over to the Life CafŽ, pick up some food for Angel, and then laze around with her for the rest of the day.

Although Collins knew this was going to be impossible. In this lifetime, nothing ever went as planned or how you wanted it to. Something was always going to happen and there was no way to stop it.

Joanne needed a break from her work. She had three new cases and co-workers who never did their work right. A lunch break was beyond needed. To the life it was.

She decided to pick up some food for Maureen. She had been rehearsing a new protest and probably forgot to eat.

Joanne buzzed the secretary and told her she was heading out to lunch and to clear everything until one.

Mark, Roger, Mimi, Maureen and Angel were all sitting at a table by the window when Collins came in. Angel waved him over and Collins sat down next to her, kissing her softly.

"How is your day going baby?"

"Let's just say I am thankful it's over"

"That bad huh?" Angel put her leg behind Collins on the bench and scooted closer to his side. "What do you want babe?"

"You"

Angel giggled and lifted a menu that they had all memorized, holding it out in front of him. "For lunch!"

"My answer has already been said"

"GUYS! Save it for home. YOUR home!" Mark yelled with his face bright red.

"Aww, poor Marky, no one to love" Roger teased as he pulled Mimi into his lap.

"Leavemealone" Mark grumbled, causing the others to laugh.

"POOKIE!" Maureen leaped out of her chair as Joanne came through the door.

'Great... I should just tell them and get it over with now...' Roger's inner battle raged.

Well it was now or never.

"Hey guys, my mom called today," Roger announced over the commotion and yelling of the gang.

"Yah, how much tape do we have left in the message machine?" Mark sat up straighter. He knew Roger must have talked to her; otherwise he wouldn't have brought it up.

"I talked to her" See Mark was right. Score for the best friend. "My sister is getting married"

"Oh cool... which one?" Although Mark had never like any of his sisters, he still needed to sound semi-interested.

"Beth" Roger paused and looked at them all in turn, "All of us are required to be there"

Ok, so that went quick. I promise not to leave it for too long. Leave me a note. Like it? Hate it? Let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Family and Friends Chapter 2: let it be Author: Bailey Rating: pg for this chapter (if you are waiting for it to pick up, just hang on a couple of chapters)  
Summary: Conclusions and Shopping

"And we are all required to be there"

Silence. The creepy king of quiet, almost like calm before the storm. Roger knew what was going to happen.

"WHAT"  
"HOW LONG DO WE HAVE"  
"WHY"  
"I DON'T EVEN LIKE HER"  
"SHE ISN'T NICE"  
"I HAVE NEVER MET HER"

Great. Yelling best friends and people staring. Roger just laid his head on the table and waited for the arguing to be over. Yes he knew Mark didn't like her, she didn't like Mark. Yes he knew she was a bitch, everyone knew that Maureen. He knew Angel, Mimi and Joanne had never met her, and if the circumstances were different, he would never have brought her up.

"My mother wants us to be there in two weeks," Roger stated after the yelling had quieted.

"Are we gonna have to play 'straight'?" Maureen said, remembering the last get together they had with her own parents, which was a different story all together.

"I don't want to go ANYWHERE in straight drag!" Angel stated. He hated doing that. When he drummed it was different. There was no looking in the mirror before she went out to play on the streets.

"Guys, we are going EXACTLY as we are! They invited us to make the wedding bigger and make a statement, which we are going to do. We need to do this right."

Roger had a happy grin on his face. There was nothing like the thrill of pissing off people who only wanted to use you as a 'good' statement for their own profit.

"Mimi," Roger looked to his left, "Don't tone it down. Go ahead and wear the hottest thing you have. Angel," He looked across the table to Angel, who was sitting in Collins' lap still, "I think you need to go for something really flashy, you and Mimi should go shopping and find new outfits..."

The thought of shopping brought the smiles back to Angel and Mimi's faces, the smiles that they had lost when Maureen brought up the comment of acting normal.

This was going to be fun.

"Collins, Angel, I need you guys to do exactly what you are doing right now" Roger was on a roll. There was no way he was going to let his sister parade him around, pretending to be the best sister in the world.

"What are we doing right now?" Collins asked with his patented confused stare.

"Being yourself." Roger flashed them his blinding smile, the smile he only showed when he was either extremely happy or really, really drunk.

Angel and Mimi were in the local mall, one earphone in their ear, singing to their hearts content. They got a bunch of stares, but nothing could break their mood today.

They were here to shop, and shop with a purpose.

Angel was so happy she got to be herself.

When Maureen's parents came to New York, Angel had to stay away. Not that Maureen was ashamed of her, quite the opposite. Maureen's parents would end up hurting Angel more than anyone would allow. It still took Angel along time to understand that by keeping her away, they were helping. It still hurt to be left out.

But now was not the time for thoughts on not-so-happy topics.

Shopping!

"Kiss me goodbye! I'm defying gravity!" Mimi chorused with Angel as they went from shop to shop, looking for something 'appropriate' for the wedding. Roger had given them money, telling Angel that this outfit was on him because he was the one having everyone come.

They were also supposed to pick stuff out for Roger Mark and Collins. Joanne and Maureen were going to meet them at the mall when they were done with work and practice.

They entered Abercrombie and Fitch. The people in there were all blond and hateful looking, so Angel decided to piss them off. She went up to the 'greeter' and smiled politely.

"Excuse me, can you show me where the women's jeans are?"

The 'greeter' just looked away.

The only other person there was in the store was Mimi, so Angel tried again.

"Excuse me, can you show me where the women's jeans are please?" Angel would have felt offended if she had actually been looking for something to wear, but alas this store was too boring and had no taste what so ever. Everything in there had a stupid moose on it for crying out loud!

Mimi decided to join in on the fun.

"Mr. Please tell her where they are. We are in a hurry to be away from this place as fast as possible." Still the 'greeter' did not tell them anyway. "Hmmm... discriminating... what is it that you hate? We have money like all of the other people you are so pleased to help. Or is it that you are too attracted to my friend and are afraid you will say something stupid?" That comment earned a furious look.

"We don't need you kind in our store!" The 'greeter' spat.

That did offend Angel. How could some people act like that? How could they decide to hate you for something that did not concern them at all?

"Well, I hope your manager likes your attitude, because he will be informed of it shortly" Mimi said in short after seeing the look on Angel's face. "Come on Angel, lets get out of this wannabe trendy lame ass place."

Angel nodded and let Mimi pull her out by the hand.

"Those stupid ass bigots! Angel, lets move on, those people are just assholes, there is no need to bother with them"

"Yah."

"Yah"

"MIMI! ANGEL! OVER HERE!" Maureen's voice rang out over the buzz of the mall.

They both slapped on grins after sharing a look. That incident would just be between them, but Angel would tell Collins once they got home.

"Hey Mo! Hey Joanne! Ready to begin this wonderful day?"

Angel put on a convincing face and started chatting with Maureen about who knows what and Joanne looked questioningly at Mimi.

Joanne was always the perceptive one.

After three and a half hours finding clothes, Angel was over the stupid trendy store and was walking back into the loft, feeling good. After he modeled for Collins and they had a round (or two) of their usual bedroom game, Angel would be ready for the next day and the chaos it promised.

Thank you s to:

Chris (Angel of Chaos): I hope you caught the joke, Defying gravity has been playing over and over and over. (you know the guys at the hair straightening place Oakridge, well they are REALLY cute together! Watching my obsession) And thanks for the review!

a proud geekfreak: Yah, I don't think I could ever write a story where a major element (Angel in this case) is missing. Thanks for the review!

Pissimissi: I try to update as often as I am able, it takes a bit for me to want to write, but I will try to get chapters out every week (don't hold me to that though) Thanks for the Review! 


	3. Author Note

Hey guys.

Umm... Ok, so this is just an author note.

I am really sorry I have not updated in so long. Real life has gotten in the way. I just finished up my show, and I am now starting on three new ones.

Thank you to every one who has stuck by this story, it really means a lot to me.

Christmas Break is coming up, so I will be home a lot more to post.

Thank you all so much,  
Bailey 


End file.
